I am the luckiest
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: Nothing had ever felt more intense than this. Nothing they had ever done before could compare to this-LP one shot. :D


* * *

I am the luckiest

LP one-shot

* * *

Peyton sat comfortably in the plush sofa wrapped up in duvet she had taken of her and Lucas's bed, with a mug of steaming hot chocolate to fit the snug scene as she doodled on a brand new sketch pad Lucas had eagerly brought her earlier that day…_her Art matters, it's what got him here…_

Peyton continued to aimlessly doodle, she didn't know when but as she looked down at her pad _I am the luckiest _sprung out at her, wow your subconscious really does sneak into your work.

Speaking of work, where was Lucas? He had said about an hour ago that he was going to put pen to paper and write on his laptop and she hadn't seen him since, pulling the duvet around her tighter Peyton got up and trudged through the living room and into their bedroom expecting him to be sitting at his desk writing away with an eyebrow arched intently, God her fiancé was sexy, even when not meaning to be.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she padded back out in to the living room and made her way over to the back door seeing it slightly ajar.

She shouldn't be surprised he mostly came out here when writing, sitting on the porch swing and getting out of the confines of the house, Peyton peeked her head around the corner, and there was Lucas typing away at lightning speed, and yes his brow was raised in a sexy manner, Peyton grinned mischievously and let one long slender leg peek out from the duvet cover and let it slide up from the bottom of the door frame upwards.

Lucas knew she was there from the moment she peeked round the corner, but was willing enough to see what she was doing, seeing her leg out of the corner of his eye Lucas turned towards her forgetting about his work for the moment and placed his laptop to the side.

"Hey you" Lucas smiled lazily

"Hi, baby" she quickly huddled over to him, and he adjusted the two of them so they were both wrapped up comfortably in the large duvet, Peyton chose to sit on her favorite spot; on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, the air was crisp tonight in Tree Hill but the pair were feeling rather warm and toasty.

Peyton spoke up. "You get anymore of your book done?"

Lucas smiled. "At least a chapter, what about you did you get your drawings done"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, I did a little something"

Lucas sighed into her hair. "This is nice"

Peyton leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, But Lucas had other ideas and slanted his mouth quickly onto hers before she could pull away, she moaned, there was no way she could refuse one of his kisses, not like she would ever refuse though, Peyton sighed when she felt one of Lucas's hand roam across the small of her back and press her closer to him

Oh yeah, being away from her fiancé for even an hour was way too long, an hour of not seeing him, an hour of not hearing his voice, an hour of not touching his skin, an hour of not being joined at the, well…hips.

Peyton silently laughed against his lips. "God I'm addicted to my fiancé"

Lucas chuckled and bit the sensitive part of her lobe. "That goes both ways"

Peyton sighed into his ear. "Lucas Scott are we just going to talk for the rest of the night?"

Before Peyton could get another word out Lucas had hoisted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist for support, while Lucas struggled to get his laptop and hold up Peyton and the duvet as they stumbled through the back door and into the warmth or their house, all the while with Peyton giggling

"Impatient much?" Peyton smiled as Lucas discarded his laptop on the countertop and made his way into their bedroom and throwing the duvet back on, and Peyton in the process, squealing

Lucas watched and unconsciously licked his lips as she bounced, a low growl emanated in the back of his throat as he took in her form, clad in a pair of shorts and one of his oversized shirts, he slowly crawled over to her and hovered over her looking down into Peyton's lust-filled eyes, her hand shot up behind his neck pulling him down towards her, there mouths fusing together in a passion filled kiss.

Moving his hands hungrily along her sides, he pushed her/his shirt up and over her head and crashed his lips back against hers, but pulled back when he felt Peyton tug at the hem of his shirt and too pulled it up over his head admiring his toned body, Lucas sat back looking at Peyton with an arched eyebrow

"You, Miss Sawyer are wearing far too many clothes"

"That's your department" Peyton giggled as he slowly inched down her shorts along with her panties and peppered kisses along her legs and then open mouthed kisses up her abdomen, and was mildly surprised when he saw she had already taken off her bra, now who was impatient?

Lucas shivers as he lays on top of her, hips deliciously rubbing together as he groans into her neck and unconsciously bucks his hips forward, Peyton moans and shoves down his sweats with a little help from Lucas, all the while kissing ravenously, tongues fighting against each other, Lucas pulls back suddenly and gently grabs at her hips and slowly entered her both gasping out loudly

More than once, Peyton tried to increase their speed, but Lucas wouldn't let her, as his hands held fast to her hips, keeping her from quickening the pace, he moved excruciatingly slow inside her

"Oh God" Peyton grasped tightly onto the sheets, the build up overwhelming her

Nothing had ever felt more intense than this. Nothing they had ever done before could compare to this

Every part of him connected with her. Which had them gasping and moaning and groaning over and over.

Lucas let out a guttural groan. "Feels so good"

Lucas released her hips when he saw Peyton's eyes cloud over. He gathered her in his arms and they came hard together, faces inches apart, breathing ragged and uneven. He kissed her on the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead, and finally, on her mouth

"Did you like that?"

Peyton flushed "…….wow"

Lucas smiled bashfully, nibbling gently on her lips. "I'm glad I pleased you, Blondie"

Peyton smiled happily. "Well, you keep on doing that and I'll do anything for you."

Lucas moaned. "Really?"

"Really" Peyton rolled on top of him.

"Good to know".

**So there you have it :D this is my first attempt of LP smut :P R&R**


End file.
